User blog:RiskoZoSlovenska/Sending and Why People Hate It
|-|Current= ''Author's Note: This is quite long. Hope you don't mind.'' Have you ever died from an enemy send? Have you killed somebody with a spam? I bet that at some point, one of you called the other guy a "noob" for sending. And how many times did someone say "Pls no sending" at the beginning of the match? These show how much the community hates sending. When I wrote the earlier version of this blog, which you can find under the "Old and Outdated" section of this tabber, I had the same view. I included a vote in that blog, and it had two serious options: "You think sending is good and fun and everything" and "I agree with you that sending sucks". The last time I checked the results, this is what I saw: From here, we see that the vast majority of people who read that blog also have a negative opinion against sending. The question is, why do people hate it so much? I mean, after all, it is a part of the game... So, here is why I hated it: because there is no way to survive when someone spams you. In the outdated post, I said: "I bet that you can't make a a loadout that doesn't use Zed, will easily beat the game on 1v1 (as long as your opponent is also able to), AND will be able to counter a Boss3 spam". Basically, I though that sending is the game's META and is basically like an "Instant win!" button. Getting killed by sending got super annoying and... yeah. When I wrote that, my loadout was Aviator, Tuber, Flamethrower, Commander and Railgunner. This was a good, solid loadout which had a heavy-damage dealer (Railgun), splash damage support (Tuber), support (Commander and Flamethrower) and overall, could easily compete with other loadouts that had Zeds and so on. The best part of it was that it didn't use Zed or Mortar itself, as I personally find playing without those towers more enjoyable. This loadout had one problem - it was planned very specifically. I knew at at wave 23 I have to get this and at wave 14 this and so on. And the thing is, the power of placed towers increased linearly alongside the wave's difficulty. To put it into English, the loadout was only as strong as the waves, and so, was vulnerable to spams. At wave 30, the most commonly spammed wave, I only had defenses to only kill one Boss3. And then Halloween 2018 came out, and along with it, Hallowboomer. (Yes, I have to mention Hallowboomer everywhere lol). Anyways, my old loadout used Flamethrower and Tuber, and after some experimentation, I realized that I could replace those two towers with Hallowboomer, thus leaving a tower slot empty. Now, I had two choices as of what to fill this slot with: DJ or Farm. I tried DJ, and I actually found out that Commander + DJ + Rail = Everything ded, but then I still had the issue of send vulnerability. So I took Farm, and doing so turned my loadout into a pretty solid spam-proof loadout. I still had enough firepower to get a triumph, AND I had Farms so I could get a strong defense FAST. I haven't been spammed in 1v1 while using this loadout, but I have been spammed in a 2v2 match. The guy first tried to spam Boss2s, but we pwned them pretty fast. Then he tried Hidden Bosses, but they didn't get past. Sadly, he gave up at that point and so I couldn't test it against Boss3s (I was doubtful about whether we would make it with Boss3s) but overall, this proves that you can make a spam-proof and still powerful loadout without Zed. And so from now on, I guess sending isn't that bad. I read some of the comments you guys posted to the older blog, and I agree. Sending adds more strategy to the game. See a weakness in your enemy's defense? Send, and you might win. Are they farming for a send? Spam them so they have to sell their farms to defend. Honestly, I have never used my Farms to spam someone, and I have pretty much never spammed someone (unless they spammed me first). And honestly, I'm thinking I might start spamming too c:< lol so... what do u think? meh sending still sucks and ur a noob :P yeah you finally make sense welcome to the sender side :D wow you just changed my mind about sending prepare for ur little loadout to be CRUSHED by my spam MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHARHAYRARHARYAY!!!1!!1 |-|Old and outdated= ''Author's Note: This is outdated. Whatever you read here is old and... don't comment on it.'' 'Intoduction' I classify TB players into 3 groups: Senders, Defenders and Challengers. Defenders are people, like me, who's main goal is to create a good defense and destroy the Void (basically to save Earth from The Apocalypse lol). Senders are people who only care about winning the match - their strategy is to bring out some mid-game tower, a heck lot of farms, and when the best opportunity comes, spam the opponent with a ton of Boss3s or Hidden Bosses or something. Then there are the Challengers; the pros who have all the towers unlocked, and now focus on achieving challenges, such as getting as far as possibly with only farms and Shotgunners and so on. Defenders are the average players. Challengers are the senior players who should get respect. Senders are the people everybody hates. The question is: Why? First of all, why does everybody hate them, and second of all, why do they even send in the first place? 'Why the hate?' So why are they so hated? Because sending is pretty much the META (Most Effective Tactic Available) to win a match. Unless you are also farming for a spam, then you will not have enough defenses to counter a spam; thus resulting in a loss. Sending is basically the best way to win; there is pretty much no way to counter a spam, especially if strong and fast zombies, such as Boss3s and Hidden Bosses are sent. I bet that you can't make a a loadout that doesn't use Zed, will easily beat the game on 1v1 (as long as your opponent is also able to), AND will be able to counter a Boss3 spam. 'Their motives' And then there's the question, why do they even send in the first place? "It's a part of the game, noob" they say. And yes, they are correct. But honestly, the point of the game is to have fun. That's the point of any game. So when you send, you are not challenging yourself to create the best defense ever, and you might have just ruined somebody's day. Even in other games, I don't see what fun it is to be the most powerful guy and to be able to kill pretty much everyone. So I don't get how people actually have fun from spamming people. To the senders: Have you ever tried a defense or challenge approach? You know how much more fun that is? So my point is, when you send, not only are you having as much fun as if you defended, but you're also totally ruining someone else's day. 'Spamming for credits' Some might say: "But bruh, what if you are farming for Zed or something and you need a lot of creditz and so you just spam and keel n00bs for quick creditz". My opinion: Zed is boring. You just place it and BOOM no skillz needed (well ok no but you have to admit that it's not as fun as Rail or Phaser). And using a defense approach, you can win easily. Just place your defenses and wait for your opponent to die from natural causes. I have won countless matches against users who had Zed and Mortar (before they were nerfed) because I lasted longer than them. 'Increasing triumph reward' One thing I believe we all agree on is that 150 credits for a triumph is not enough. At all. This opinion has already been voiced before, as seen above (also if it was you who said that quote in a Discussion Post link me to the post pls) What this exactly means is that if the triumph reward was higher, perhaps then people would spam as much because they would want to get to the Void because it would be worth it. But with the 150 credits we get now... NOPE people are like "NAH I'm not gonna waste leik an hour to get a triumph NO i can just spam a n00b with 3 wins in like 5 minutes MUHAHAHAHAHAA >>>>>>:::333333" 'Conclusion' In my opinion, sending sucks. I don't really understand why people do it, but I do know that people hate it because it ruins their day. Don't send. It makes people upset and its boring. stuff lol ur nub sending is leik the only way to play TB eeks dee lel Yes you make sense i am oof Inreasse the reword we neeed mroe than 150 credirz yez do you is want die lol Category:Blog posts